The Prince's present
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Mammon can not for the life of her figure out what to get the prince for his birthday. Birthday fic for Prince Belphegor's birthday! So Bunor Compleanno Bloody prince. Rated T just cause it's Varia. XD


**Buon Compleanno bloody prince, I hope this will be a good story, to be honest; Mammon in this story is how I feel like for all my friends and Christmas shopping _ . Only one more gift to go before I'm done, and that will be the hardest, might as well just give him a cookie and call it that. XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

* * *

December twenty-first, a day Mammon was not a fan of, you see that meant she only had a few hours left to find the perfect gift for the fallen prince of hers before his birthday, if he doesn't like it, or if it's a repeat from his previous birthdays he would most likely break out in rage and kill everyone. Instead she was trapped inside her room thinking of something.

'_I could get him… no, no I got him that last year.' _The frown Mammon usually held grew as she thought it over; she banged her head against the table.

"DAAAAAAAAAAMNIT!" she cried, a frown came to her face as she leaned her head to the side and used her arms as a pillow as she glanced out the window. She froze when she saw a silver glint, narrowing her eyes she stood and walked to the window. She glared at the prince who was just hanging there on the window sill trying to hide.

"What the hell Belphegor…" She asked, as she opened the window and looked down at him.

Bel pulled himself up and into the room, a grin on his face as he sat Indian Style and looked at her. "The prince was trying to figure out what the peasant got for the prince."

Mammon said nothing as she debated if she could push Bel out the window or not. She settled for not. Even if she would regret it later, taking a seat at her desk she eyed him closely, waiting to see if he would destroy her room looking for his gift that she didn't have or not.

Instead he sat on her bed and watched her closely. Her frown grew, shaking her head she turned to her money. "Go away Belphegor, I do not have your gift here in my bedroom."

"Shishishi so you have a gift for the prince!" She shook her head.

"Your gift from me is entering my room without a blade to your neck. Now leave." Bel frowned as he jumped up and went to stand behind her, a knife in hand as he held it to her neck.

"Shishishi, that's the same gift you gave the prince last year." She paused and looked up at him.

"Really now, I guess I forgot. Fine, I'll get you something else." She pinched the back of his hand and pushed it away before she went back to work.

Bel laughed as he sat back down on her bed. "The peasant doesn't have a gift for the prince yet, shame the prince's birthday is in one more day, and he wants something that no one else in the world has."

Mammon ignored him as she counted the money, oh how she was ready for the twenty-third to come and pass.

* * *

The next morning was dead was able to avoid the prince for most of the day, besides when they actually had a mission together. However she watched as he did all the work, he laughed as he killed the people he was paid to kill as well as the people who weren't on the list.

Mammon didn't care; they finished the mission so that means they could return. "Shishishi, Mammon where's the prince's gift?" He asked as he sat beside Mammon, she glanced at him from her money and glared at him.

"I don't have it on me." She replied, in all honesty she didn't have a gift for the fallen prince, but he didn't need to know that. Bel grinned as he moved closer to her. His body a little too close for her liking, she pushed him away.

"You're in my bubble Bel… I don't like it." Bel laughed as he pinched her cheeks.

"Tell the prince what his gift is!" He complained. Mammon let out a sigh and slapped his hands away.

"Nothing." She replied and turned back to her money.

Silence filed the air, Mammon didn't like it one bit. Not this silence. She ignored it as she continued to count. Laughter started to fill the silence. Continuing to count she glanced over at him, his blood covered blades were out and he pointed them all at her.

"That was a sick joke Mammon; tell the prince what his gift is now." She thought about it, what could she give him without having to shop last minute.

"What is it that the prince wishers for the most?"

Bel paused, his grin turned into a thinking thought before he smiled. "Your face," she gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"The prince wants to see Mammon's face, for free." Mammon frowns grew before she gave up. Putting her money in her pockets and turned to face him.

"No funny business." She said before she removed her hood. Bel stared at her, taking in all her features he had never seen.

"You have green eyes… they remind the prince of snake eyes."

"My old man was Viper, don't give me that look Bel… you seem distracted…"

"Shishishi, the prince likes it." He said as he leaned closer towards her. She noticed and backed away slightly. His hands rested her cheek, making her look at him. She blushed brighter before she could completely back away. Her eye widened when she felt him kiss her. She stared at him for a while before she finally closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

He pulled away not long after and returned to his seat. Acting like nothing had happened. Mammon however was red. Shaking her head she placed her hands on her cheeks and turned away from Bel. The prince started to laugh as he leaned back in his seat.

"The prince enjoyed his present, but Mammon will have to think of something better than that for Christmas.

"Mygaa!"

* * *

**WOW! That was one of the shortest stories I have ever written! I hope you guys liked it. I know it was kind of cheesy but eh I was working on a day limit. The prince better be please I even wrote this for him! If I didn't have that Secret Santa, or waited till the last minute this might have been longer. **

**I'm also out of ideas for what to do for the prince. _ I'm really starting to switch into my Kingdom Hearts gears, but oddly enough, I want to write Reborn, I guess I wasn't feeling the BV today. *Shrugs* I might write another BV without it being a birthday fic. Just a random BV XP.**


End file.
